Gemini
by smarty-wanna-party
Summary: She was found after a car crash by S.H.I.E.L.D, or that's what they told her. A year later, she's a fully-fledged assassin working for S.H.I.E.L.D. But she can't remember anything about her past. She wants answers… and they will come from an unlikely place. Rated T just in case. Set before Avengers, then continues into it.
1. Chapter 1 - Who am I?

**eqPart One**

* * *

_New Mexico, sometime in 2011._

_It was around one am. The night was still and calm. The moon was full, and bright. Jane Foster was working on her scientific research, when she noticed that in a matter of minutes the storm clouds were rolling in and thunder was filling the eardrums of all those within it's reach. Thor is back, she thought with a smile on her face. Jane received strange readings and called S.H.I.E.L.D to alert them. Then, two shooting stars burned across the sky, and landed with a loud crash._

I stood up slowly, coughing and spluttering while wiping the dust off my dress. I heard a crash and felt the ground beneath me shake. I stormed over to the source of the noise.

"You idiot!" I screamed at the woman in front of me. She slowly got up and looked at me.

"You know very well that it was not entirely my fault." She replied mirroring my strong gaze and crossing her arms.

"It could be aeons until Jupiter opens the solar stream up again!" I screamed again, listening to my rage echo in this dusty, dry, lifeless land. She paused before replying

"You didn't have to come, you know."

"You know very well that's a lie." I spat.

"Come now sister, what's the worst that can happen? Father is bound to forgive us-"

"You" I corrected, still glaring at her.

"Father is bound to forgive me sooner or later." She said, rolling her eyes

"You better hope its sooner." I threatened.

Then, we heard a loud, low drone in the distance and looked to our left. A large, black monster in the sky was heading our way.

"Think it's friendly?" She asked naively. I did not remove my gaze from the black beast. It was coming closer and closer with each passing second.

"Let's not take our chances" I grabbed her arm and started to run, but it was as fast as us. I stopped.

"What do you think you're doing!" She screamed over the buzz of the beast.

"Distracting it. Now run!" I commanded. She looked at me, then at the monster. I saw fear flash in her eyes just before she turned to run. Then, I started to run to the left. The monster followed me. I felt a searing pain in my back. I pulled out the cause. An arrow? I felt a little weak, but I kept running. Then, I felt two more. I was starting to feel tired now, but I would not stop running. I had to keep it distracted. I felt another two, and I dropped to all fours. Drowsiness was setting in. I felt another arrow in my back, and darkness overwhelmed me.

* * *

_The helicarrier_

I could feel myself gaining consciousness, but I did not open my eyes. I listened carefully. Muffled voices could be heard through the walls. I could feel some type of fabric binding my wrists and ankles to the bed. My entire body ached, especially my head. I felt incredibly weak, like I had been drained of all energy. I heard someone come into the room.

"I'll take the watch now," A female voice said softly. I then became aware of the person on my left.

"I'm sorry, Tash." The person said.

"For what?" Tash ,or whatever her name was, said. I could tell she was lying. Apparently, so could the male voice.

"You know why. For shooting her with 6 tranquilizers. One is enough to knock a bear out. What if she doesn't wake up?" He said. I could hear the worry in his voice. He… shot me? And what are tranquilizers?

"Clint, she wouldn't stop running. She's obviously not from here. We will have the DNA tests back from the lab soon enough." Clint. So the man was Clint. And the woman, Tash. I decided that now was the time to stir. I slowly opened my eyes, and the bright light burned them. I hissed.

"Go get Fury." Tash commanded. The man walked out of the room. This, Tash person was a woman with curly, scarlet hair in a black one-piece.

"Who are you?" She asked me coldly. I… couldn't remember. Who am I? Where was I? How did I get here? Where did I come from? Questions racked my brain as I tried to find answers, but none came.

"I… don't know." My voice sounded hoarse and foreign.

Who am I?

* * *

**AN: I don't own the avengers, unfortunately.**

**This is my new story Gemini! I'll update this about once a week. This is not associated with my other story, Young Avengers In Training (go check that out too ;D). Does it sound interesting so far? Please review!**

**Smarty Out**


	2. Chapter 2 - Don't screw this one up

_Are you sure you don't remember your name?" The man asked me. He was tall, dark-skinned and had an eyepatch._

_"Yes" I replied, gazing into his cool, brown eyes._

_"Why don't you… go ahead and pick one." He said, turning to leave._

_"Cassie." He stopped. "Cassie" I said again, trying it out on my tongue. It seemed right. He paused before replying_

_"From now on, you will be known as Cassie. Cassie...Ash" He walked out of the interrogation room and closed the door with a heavy thud._

* * *

It's been a year now, and I still can't answer the question properly.

Who am I?

My name is Cassie. I was found by S.H.I.E.L.D. after a car , I work for them. My line of work?

Assassin.

I've been living and training with S.H.I.E.L.D for a year now. I'm pretty good at what I do; I'm extremely fast and strong, for a human.

I have no memories. There aren't any records on me before the car crash. It's like I didn't even exist.

So who the hell am I?

"Cas, are you okay?" Clint said softly, tapping my shoulder.

"Huh, yeah, I'm fine." I mumbled, running the sleep out of my eyes. I saw the credits rolling on the screen and groaned.

"You fell asleep again." Hawky always got angry when I fell asleep during movies.

"Sorry… what's the time?" I mumbled, sitting up straight.

"One am."

"No wonder I fell asleep. I'm going to bed, 'kay? Okay." I stood up and yawned without waiting for an answer.

"Goodnight." He called out before changing channels. I made my way to my room. It was small and unadorned, but then again I never spent much time in here. I was either out on missions, or training, or trying to piece together my past. I sat on my bed and sighed. I hadn't had much time for that lately, not with S.H.I.E.L.D. finding the cube a week ago. What was all the fuss about a blue, glow-in-the-dark cube? Infinite energy, or something like that. All that science stuff just went in one ear and out the other. I stood up from my bed and went to have a bath. I turned the water on and poured in the bubblebath. I waited for a couple of minutes, then I stripped down and slid into the steaming, soapy water. Pure bliss.

* * *

I woke up slowly, shivering from the cold. I had fallen asleep in the bathtub. I groaned and looked at my fingers. Wrinkly and pruny, as per my expectations. I got up and dried myself off, then brushed my hair. I studied myself in the mirror. I had curly, blue-black hair that fell halfway down my back. I had metallic gold eyes with flecks of black in them. My normally fair skin was tanned because of all the missions lately. I was pretty tall, about 6 feet. I was skinny, too. I had no "meat" on me, as Clint would say. I smiled involuntarily. Clint had been my closest friend for as long as I can remember. One of my only, actually. Let's just say that S.H.I.E.L.D doesn't let their agents out much.

"Agent Ash" A voice buzzed in my ear.

"Yes, Sir?" I asked the man.

"You have an assignment, and will be briefed at the airfield. Its time-sensitive. Don't screw this one up." I sighed.

"Roger that." I quickly got dressed into my cat suit and made my way to the headquarters airfield.

"Who's the target?" I asked, after hopping into the helicopter. I didn't bother greeting the pilots-S. .L.D. protocol. One of them passed a file to me and I quickly looked around the helicopter. No-one else was on board, but I wasn't concerned. I always did better on solo-missions. I scanned through the file; I was looking for an assassin. The file didn't give any co-ordinates, but I didn't need them. The pilot's knew where they were going… hopefully. I kept reading through the file. The assassin had murdered hundreds. Someone's been busy, I thought. I frowned as I realised that there wasn't much else in the file. It didn't even say if I was looking for a man or a woman. I was going to have to find a needle in a haystack.

* * *

**Unknown woman's POV**

I ran. My heart was pounding in my ears. I brushed leaves and twigs from my face and hair and looked back and saw only the forest. I smiled, and realised that I hadn't done that in years. I slowed down to a jog, and finally I stopped. I was panting hard and my face was red and hot. Deep breaths, I told myself. I needed to get as far away as possible from… them. I took a final look back, and then continued running through the forest.

* * *

**Cassie's POV**

The helicopter started its descent, and I peered through the window. We were heading towards a small shack in the middle of a forest, then the helicopter landed and I undid my harness. I grabbed a gun and some tranquilizer darts. The aim was unconsiocness, not death. I cringed as I remembered the last mission. Boy, did I screw that one up. I jumped out of the helicopter and made a bee-line for the shack. I ran silently and crept up to the brickwall. I put my gun up and opened the door slightly. I listened. Nothing. I crept into the shack and saw a fat old man unconscious on the floor next to the couch. I inspected his body. He had a bruise near his temple and a cut on his lip. I saw another door to the left of the couch and silently opened it. I crept in to find a cell. There were two dog-bowls inside and a towel on the far corner of the wall. It reeked. The bars were made out of steel, I think. The lock on the cell door was an extremely intricate padlock, but the door was unlocked. I put two and two together. Someone had escaped, and by the look of the man quite recently. I shoved the gun back in its holster and walked out of the shack. I signalled the pilots and they hauled the man to the copter.  
"I have to go. There's someone else." I said quickly. They nodded and handcuffed the man to a seat in the helicopter. I walked around to the back of the shack and saw foot prints leading into a thick forest. I knelt down and took a closer look at them. Fresh. I turned to my left and saw a beautiful palomino tied to a post, already saddled up. I grinned.

"Hey there beautiful, mind if I hitch a ride?" I looked into her gorgeous eyes and she whinnied. I had a way with horses. I mounted her and we cantered into the forest

* * *

**Unknown woman's POV**

I allowed myself a rest when I reached a stream. I cupped my hands together and let the cool liquid slide through my lips. I hadn't realised I was so thirsty. I drank greedily, after all- I didn't know when I would get access to water again. I stood up and procceeded to wade through the river. The water felt so beautiful and cold. I dipped my head under and resurfaced after a good thirty seconds. No time for pleasure. I had to keep running. I swam out of the river and continued jogging through the forest.

* * *

**Cassie's POV**

The forest was eerily quiet, aside from the rythmic pounding of the horses hooves on the forest floor. We had been riding for twenty minutes, but I could not find the prisoner. He, or she, was fast. We reached a stream.

"Ready girl?" I whispered into her ear. We cantered to the stream and she arced gracefully in the air before reaching the ground with a thud. I looked back at the stream and smiled. I then kicked her again and we were off. Then, I stopped her. I heard footsteps, in the distance. I turned her to the direction of the runner and we cantered. I didn't have to wait long. In the distance, I saw someone running into dense forest. I cursed and dismounted the horse.

"Thankyou." I said to the horse after kissing the top of its nose. I started sprinting towards the prisoner. He/she was fast. Almost as fast as me. I pulled the gun out of its holster and I fired. The woman ducked and the dart was stuck in a branch. I kept running. 2 more shots left. I ducked under a low branch and fired again.I missed. I swore and put the gun in the holster. I ran as fast as I could, until I was less then 10 meters behind her. Doubt clouded my thoughts. I couldn't mess this up. Fury would personally have my ass if I did. I ripped the gun out of the holster, and fired. I hit the woman square in the back, but it was like she didn't even feel it. One was enough to take a bear down. I swore and kept running. I had almost caught up with her. Looks like I'd have to knock her out the old-fashioned way. I ran onto a log and jumped onto her back. She fell and we rolled away from each other. I got up and ran over to where she was. She quickly stood up and punched me in the stomach. I collapsed to my knees. I kicked my leg out, but she dodged it and kicked me again in the stomach. I hugged my stomach and grimaced in pain. The woman took the opportunity and ran for it. I didn't bother chasing after her- its pretty hard to run when you're winded. I watched her run until I couldn't see her anymore. I scolded myself for letting her get away without a proper fight, but I was lying to myself. She pounded me to a pulp with hardly any effort. I made a mental note to train with Natasha more often. I got up and headed back to the copter.

* * *

**AN:**

**HEY! First of all, sorry for using the mirror technique to describe her... I couldn't think of anything else!And... yesterday I saw iron man 3! I loved it, it was so funny. Don't forget to review.**

**Smarty Out**


	3. Chapter 3 -It's a Mind-Reading Device

**AN: Thankyou Avengerlicious, 26wolfhawke and a fixed broker (guest) for reviewing :) Here's the next chapter**

* * *

"I'm sorry! What else do you want me to say!" I screamed at the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D, who continued to glare at me with his one eye. He was silent for a moment, before asking

"How did she get away?"

"She was stronger than me, sir." I replied, adding the last part as an afterthought. He raised an eyebrow

"She was stronger than you?" We were both silent for a moment, then he turned around and gazed out the window. I realised what I had just said. The only person stronger than me that I knew of was Thor. Oh, and the Hulk.

"She might be an Asgardian. I'll go after her." I got out of my seat.

"And how exactly are you going to do that?" He scoffed.

I paused. "I don't know. But I'm not letting her get away without a proper fight. I've messed up the last five missions- I'm not doing it again." I spun on my heels and left the room. I walked along the corridors of S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters, trying to figure out how I would find her. Then, it hit me. I couldn't find her, but a certain genius, billionare, playboy philanthropist might. I hopped into my black jeep and headed for his mansion in Malibu.

* * *

I knocked on the door a few times before a woman with strawberry-blonde hair answered.

"Can I help you?" She asked calmly, with a warm smile on her face.

"I'm Agent Ash, of S.H.I.E.L.D." I answered without thinking. "I need to speak with Tony Stark." I watched her smile fade into a grim line. A common reaction for those who knew of S.H.I.E.L.D.

"JARVIS, Tell Tony to come to the front door. Immediately." She said to the celling. I peered up, but I couldn't see anything.

"Yes Ms Potts." The voice made me jump. It was… British?

"What is it Pep?" Tony Stark walked up from a flight of stairs and looked at me skeptically. "Who are you?"

"Agent Ash. She works for S.H.I.E.L.D." Ms Potts said for me, exchanging a look with Tony.

"Is this about the Avengers Initiative?"

"Can we talk in private, Stark?" I said, glancing at Pepper. She took the hint and left the room.

"So, what is this about?" He said, pouring himself a glass of alcohol.

"I-We need help tracking someone down." He noticed my mistake and raised an eyebrow.  
"You, or S.H.I.E.L.D?"

"Both."

He glanced at me and sighed. "Why should I help S.H.I.E.L.D?"

"..Out of the goodness of your heart?" I tried. He scoffed

"Try again."

"If I recall correctly, S.H.I.E.L.D gave you the temporary antidote to palladium poisoning, so technically we saved your life." I said smugly.

He paused for a while.

"You owe us one." I tried.

"Know said persons name?" He said in defeat

"No." I replied.

"Country of origin?"

"No."

"Date of birth?"

"No."

"Have you got anything?" He said in exasperation, downing the cup of alcohol. I paused for a while. I don't have a bloody thing on her, I thought, mentally face-palming.

"Do you know what he looks like?" Tony asked, as if reading my thoughts.

"She has hair like mine. She's somewhere in America… I think. She looks about 22." I said slowly, trying to recall the little I had seen of her, i.e. the back of her head.

"Well, that's a start. JARVIS?" He sighed.

"Already searching for her, sir" The British voice said again. I shuddered. That wasn't creepy at all.

"Over 1 million matches sir." I sighed. This wasn't going to be easy. Tony looked at me apologetically. Then, he jumped up and walked to his lab. Confused, I followed him. He started searching though a number of drawers while I stood in the doorway. He lifted up a device that resembled a bowl with suction cups and other electrical equipment attached.

"What… is that?" I asked, half scared of what the answer would be.

"It's a mind-reading device, but it's a prototype. I could use it-"

"to look through my memories to try and find out what she looks like." I finished.

"More or less." I paused. If I let him access my memories, there was no telling what he could find. Perhaps even my past... He saw my hesitation.

"It's your call, Agent Ash." I couldn't fail this mission. There was no other option.

"Do it." I commanded. He put the device on my head and attached the suction cups to my temples. I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror.

"I look so retarded right now." I complained. He ignored me.

"How long ago did you see the woman?" He asked, stepping back to view his handiwork, before stepping forward to adjust the device again.

"Yesterday." I replied.

"JARVIS? Access yesterdays memories." On cue, a screen appeared in front of him. He enlarged it so that I could see it. I was in the helicopter.

"Fast forward about half an hour." I said. He said something to JARVIS and I saw myself in the shack, investigating the man's body.

"Umm… another half an hour."

The screen showed me riding on the palamino and jumping over the stream. Tony looked at me, waiting my instructions.

"Leave it. It comes soon." It then proceeded to show me running through the forest. Tony's eyes grew wide as we watched me. I knew why. The trees were a blur.

"I'm really fast." I explained, not taking my eyes off the screen. We waited. Then the fight scene began. Tony froze the screen. It was a little fuzzy, but I could see her face well. And what I saw, was greatly disturbing.

"I don't even remember that." I muttered under my breath

"JARVIS." Tony told the ceiling.

"Already running the scan, sir." I continued to stare at the screen. Who… was she?

"I've got a location. She seems to be in Los Angeles." The voice said.

"I could take you there." Tony offered.

"What's the catch?" I said, taking the device off my head.

"No catch. My jets are probably faster than S.H.I.E.L.D's anyway. I designed them." He took the device from me and put it in a drawer. I contemplated his offer.

"Deal." I followed him down a flight of stairs where he switched the light on. It revealed a sleek black quinjet.

"You designed this?" I said in awe, walking over to the jet and inspecting it.

"Yep. You know how to fly?" He hopped into the co-pilots seat. I nodded and sat in the jet.  
"JARVIS, plug in the co-ordinates." Tony pressed a few buttons and flicked a few switches. The jet started to ascend. The roof above us opened to reveal a clear blue sky. I grabbed onto the controls and once we were high enough, I took over.

L.A, here we come.

**AN:**

**Hey world :) Sorry for the late post. I was going to post earlier today but my nails were wet :p And life got in the way. And by life, I mean youtube and soccer. So, any guesses as to why Cassie was freaked out by the woman? Ha, I know ;) Oh, and the chapter titles are random lines from the story, since I couldn't think of anything else :p **

**Don't forget to review!**

**Smarty Out**


	4. Chapter 4 - You're on Probation

**AN: Woohoo! Long chapter today folks ;) Thankyou toAvengerlicious, AnimeLover89 and a fixed broker (guest) for reviewing!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_Note to self: Ask Stark for help more often_ I thought as we flew over the border of California. Tony was right. The jet was way faster than any S.H.I.E.L.D. bird - It had only taken us an hour to fly across the country. I looked over to him and saw him going a little green.

"You could have stopped on the first flip." He said, trying not to vomit. I laughed. Aerial acrobatics were the best part of flying and I had a bad habit of doing them on every flight. Fury was not impressed the first time I took him flying.I smiled at the memory. Making Fury puke was the best fun I'd had in months.

"Miss, we have reached Los Angeles." The AI said. Stark had explained to me what JARVIS was but… it still creeped me out.

"Turn on the retro-ref… invisible shield things." I stumbled. Stupid science and its big words. I surveyed the city below us. Big city. It'll be hard for me to get her if she's in a public place, I realised. I cursed under my breath.

"Ok, now where are you…" I muttered to myself.

"She seems to be on the move, heading towards Las Vegas." Tony answered. The plane lurched to the right as JARVIS recalibrated the plane's movements. Tony reached for the vomit bag and hurled up his lunch.

"You know, for a man like you, you seem to have an awful case of motion sickness." I gagged from the smell.

"A man like me?" He enquired, sealing the bag and placing it on the floor.

"Ironman." I replied. I returned my gaze to the desert below me. Patches of shrub were just visible as we soared over the mountains. "Where's the road?"

"She seems to be heading to Las Vegas on foot." JARVIS answered.

"On foot?" I said, confused.

"The phrase on foot is usually used when one is walking or-"

"Yeah, I know what on foot means." I grumbled, interrupting the AI. "Smart ass." I muttered under my breath.

"I take after my creator." The computer replied. I raised an eyebrow and looked at Tony who just shrugged. I turned my head back to the windshield, then I saw a trail of stirred up dust on the ground. I nose-dived down and followed it while Tony threw up again. I smirked and turned on the jet to full throttle. I soon caught up with the blur that was the target. I took off my headset and turned to Tony

"Take over the controls." He nodded his head and switched to my seat. I grabbed the tranq. gun next to me and opened the door. The dry heat hit me like a brick wall as I grabbed hold of the handle and steadied my arm. I fired, and it hit her thigh. I saw her look around frantically and start running faster. Thankyou science and its retro… things. I fired again and hit her in her back. She started to slow down and I smiled. I fired two more rounds and after a few seconds she stumbled onto the ground. I motioned for Stark to stop the jet. I jumped out of it and ran to her. She tried to get up, but I shot her again and she fell asleep. I grabbed her shoulders and turned her so I could see her face. I stopped smiling.

"Wow, that's uncanny. Your sister?" Stark came up from behind. I shook my head furiously and picked her up, bridal style. I carried her over to the jet and strapped her into the seat. She had an odd metal collar around her neck and had many cuts and bruises along her arms. She looked very strong, with broad shoulders and a toned figure

"What's the collar for?" Tony asked as we sat down in our pilot seat.

"How am I meant to know?" I snapped and slammed my fist down on the steering wheel out of frustration and made two considerable dents. Tony looked at me with wide eyes but said nothing. The rest of the flight was silent.

* * *

_Malibu_

"Thankyou Mr Stark, for your services," I said politely.

"Just call me Tony." He walked out of his seat and tried to pick up the woman in the back but found that he couldn't.

"Geez, she weighs a ton!" He exclaimed as I went over and picked her up with ease.

"Yeah, sure." I smirked. I made my way through the beautiful mansion and towards my car. I strapped her in and turned to Tony.

"Seriously, thankyou for the flight and stuff. Fury would have killed me if I didn't get her." I cocked my head towards the still sleeping woman.

"I've met Fury. Not someone you want to piss off." He smiled and headed to the front door of his mansion. "Goodbye, Agent Ash."

"Just call me Cas." I called as I stepped on the accelerator and drove away.

* * *

_S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters_

I drove the jeep into the front of the base and swiped my i.d card in the machine. When it decided that I was in fact an agent it let me through. I drove carefully to the main building. I didn't want her waking up just yet. When the car stopped, I made sure the woman was indeed unconscious, which she was. I made my way inside where I met with Director Fury. He ordered some agents to haul the woman from the car to the infirmary where they could check her vitals. I followed them in but Fury stopped me.

"You can return to your normal duties now Agent Ash." He commanded.

"Sir, I would like to be the first to interrogate the woman when she wakes." I tried to get in the doorway but he blocked it with his arm.

"It wasn't a suggestion." He glared.

I snarled and met his strong gaze. I was one of the few people who he couldn't intimidate. It could be because of my height, or it could be my dislike of following orders given to me by Fury. Maybe that's why he hates me.

"You are stepping on shaky ground here." He growled.

"Oh, and you're not? I found her, I get to talk to her. " I tried to push past him but Natasha walked up behind Fury and blocked my way.

"I think you should leave now Agent." He said smugly before turning around and walking into the interrogation room/medical ward. Natasha stood in the doorway. My fists curled up into balls involuntarily. No. Violence won't get me anywhere. I took a few deep breaths and calmly said

"At least let me watch."  
"I have my orders, you have yours." She said nonchalantly. I snarled again and walked away. Well, more like stomped. I hate Fury. Stupid bastard. Why won't he let me talk to the girl? She's got to know something. She looks almost identical to me! I finally got to the gym where I went to one of the lockers and grabbed my iPod. I went to my treadmill- well, its not technically my treadmill, but S.H.I.E.L.D had it designed for me. I cranked it up to 50 km/hr and proceeded to blast Flo Rida into my not even that could take my mind off the problem. I turned the treadmill up to 70km/h and started to break a sweat. My mind was still focused on the woman, though. Who was she? Were we related? Where was she from? Did she escape the car crash? I growled in frustration at the persistence of my thoughts and turned the treadmill up to 130 km/h. Then, the thoughts stopped. When I ran really fast, I needed to concentrate, or risk tripping. Not the most pleasant thing to happen when you're running on a treadmill. I heard a cough from the other side of the room and my head snapped to the direction of the noise. Clint stepped out of the shadows, mouth set in a grim line.

"Wanna talk about the mission?"

"Back off Clint, I'm in a bad mood." I snapped, turning the treadmill up to full capacity (150 km/h). He had the smarts to leave the gym. Last time I was in a bad mood, I broke a few items of furniture and punched my hand through a wall. Oops. I focused on my breathing to calm myself down. _In, out, in, out._ I had a few anger issues._ In, out, in, out… Nope, not doing anything_. I slowed the treadmill down to 50 km/h. The only thing that really calmed me down was my horse, Dusk. Clint had made S.H.I.E.L.D. give her to me. She was beautiful. I had a fondness when it came to horses, I don't know why. Maybe I grew up with them? The woman would know. Urghh! Brain, stop. But, no, my brain does not shut up often. I needed to speak to that girl, whatever it took. I started pacing around the gym. How could I talk to her without Fury knowing? I could ask Clint to cover me but… he always followed orders, especially those given by Fury. I glanced up and saw the air vents. Predictable? Yes. Effective? More so. I carefully heaved the grate off it and caught it before it clanged to the ground. I jumped up and pulled myself into it. Now, to find the woman. I put the grate back on and started crawling through. It was a tight squeeze because of my size, but I got through. I always wondered why S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn't make their air vents smaller, tons of agents use them. No, brain, shut-up. I need to concentrate. I shut my eyes and tried to listen to Director Fury's voice- no doubt he would be interrogating her. I resisted the urge to slam my fist into the wall. Bastard. Then, I heard him faintly. I followed the sound of his voice and eventually I found myself staring into the ward where the woman was stuck to the stretcher with metal cuffs. Director Fury did not look amused.

"Who are you?" He growled. He had bigger anger issues than I did. The woman remained silent.

"We have ways of making you talk." He said. I rolled my eyes. How cliché. Still the woman did not say a word. Director Fury looked at one of the doctors in the room and signalled for her to grab the needle sitting next to her. She proceeded to push it into the woman's arm.

"Truth Serum. Very effective." He almost smiled. "I'll ask you . ?"

"My name is Harold. I live in a magical tree ruled by blue people with tails. I own Cerberus, the three headed dog," The woman then laughed. "Looks like your truth serum is faulty."

I smiled as Fury's brow furrowed at the doctor. She muttered something into her ear-piece and left the room, followed by Fury. I quickly surveyed the room for security cameras. None. I slid the grate off and jumped into the room. Thank god it wasn't a normal interrogation room. This one had no windows. When I landed I saw her head snap towards me. She started smiling.

"Cas…" She whispered. My eyes grew wide.

"How do you know my name?" I asked, half-scared of the answer.

"Cas, it's me." Her smile disappeared as a look of confusion took its place.

"What is your name?" I asked emotionlessly, but inside I was anything but. I was a mix of confusion, nervousness, fear…

"What did they do to you." She hissed. I started growing angry, for no reason.

"Why did you murder hundreds of people," I ignored her previous remark. Her features softened slightly

"Cas, it wasn't me. I was forced." She said. For some reason, I knew she was telling the truth.

"By whom?" I asked.

"Can we talk about this later? I haven't seen you in over a year! Can you remove these restraints while you're at it?" I was taken aback, and she could see the shock in my eyes.

"Who are you" I slowly repeated the same question Fury asked mere minutes ago.

"I am your twin, Cas. Do you honestly not remember?"

I was… well, I don't know how to describe it. I've never felt it before. Utter shock? Maybe. The weirdest bit was, I knew she was telling the truth. I don't know how, but I knew.

"I… need to go." I ran over to the door and slammed it behind me. I sprinted through S.H.I.E.L.D, ignoring the stares of my co-workers and headed for my Jeep. I drove as fast as I could to Dusk's stable, a five minute drive. At the speed I was going though, I was there in two. I found Dusk already tacked up. The stable-hand S.H.I.E.L.D had hired always had her tacked up at this time of day. Sunset. I quickly mounted her and we rode off into the forest. As we trotted up a hill, I watched the sun set and the moon take its place. When we reached the top, we stopped and enjoyed the view. A thousand thoughts raced through my head, but I concentrated on Dusk and we cantered through the moon-lit forest.

* * *

I don't know how long I was riding for, but it was probably a few hours by the time I returned to the stable, a hell of a lot calmer than when I walked in. When I returned, Natasha was waiting for me. Oh joy.

"Natasha." I greeted, dismounting Dusk and taking her saddle off.

"Agent Ash."

"I'm assuming your not here for a trail ride." I said, removing the blanket from her back and grabbing Dusk's brush.

"Not quite. Fury would like to have a word." I sighed and put the brush down.

"Where do I meet him?" I asked

"Interrogation room 27B. I think you know how to get there." Oh, crap. Busted.

"Sure, yeah, okay." I mumbled. I headed to my Jeep and I drove to the headquarters, this time obeying the speed limit.

When I walked into the viewing room, all the medical equipment had been removed and my twi… The woman was sitting down in a chair and Fury sat on the other side of the table in the interrogation room. Great. Juuust great.

"Where are you from?" Fury asked, but the woman kept silent.

"Do you know why you're here?" She shook her head.

"You are here, because you have killed hundreds of people. In one year." He glared and she cringed. I then noticed that the odd collar wasn't on her neck, but on the table.

"I was forced."

"By who?"

"I do not know. They kept their faces hidden." She turned her gaze to the window. It was almost as if she could see through it, or feel my presence. Weird.

"Do you know anything about them?" The woman shook her head again.

"That's not much to go on." Fury said.

"I'm sorry I cannot help you more. " Fury just sat their silently, pondering what he should do. He signalled the guard in the corner and she forced the womans hands behind her back and 'cuffed them. The woman winced.

"This wasn't part of the deal." She growled.

"You didn't keep up your end." He hissed. I became really angry. How dare he. The woman broke the handcuffs, grabbed Fury's neck and slammed it against the wall in a move too fast to comprehend.

"I told you everything I know." She spat. She squeezed Fury's neck harder and he was struggling to breathe. I watched on as a bunch of men ran into the room and tried to pull her off Fury. They eventually just ended up tranquilizing her, and after four doses she crumbled to the floor. Fury rubbed his neck and glared at the woman.

"Put her in the Hulk's cell." He muttered to one of the guards. I saw four men pick her up and drag her out of the room. Fury looked to the window

"Agent Ash," That's my cue. I walked out of the viewing room and into the interrogation room.

"Have a seat." He motioned to the chair.

"I'll stand," Fury frowned.

"I could fire you, right now. That's how many strikes you have." Fury stated. Straight to the point, I see.

"But you wouldn't, would you." I smirked.

"Give me one reason."

"I'm one of your best agents, aside from the last few missions." I responded.

"Agents can be replaced." He pointed out.

"Normal agents can be replaced. I, on the other hand, cannot." I argued. He was silent for a moment.

"You're on probation. Get out of my sight." He hissed,

"Glad to," I snarled and stomped out of the room. I trudged out of headquarters and slammed the door of my Jeep. I punched the dashboard with my fists and made a dent. My face fell as I realized that if I can't get into the headquarters, I won't be able to talk to the woman. I swore as I drove the Jeep to my apartment 30 mins from the base and started planning how I could get into headquarters and talk to the woman.

* * *

**AN: Hey guys! DRAAAAMA! I'm loving it ;) (and McDonalds). **

**"Cas, I am your twin," Ooooohhhh... Anyone see that coming!? Actually, most of you did... :P **

**Am I making Fury too OOC? I just imagine him as kind of a heartless monster... Lol that sounded horrible xD But, constructive criticism is very much appreciated, so review review review! **

**OH! And I forgot to mention, I don't own the Avengers! Sorry Marvel, but ya ain't getting my money!**

**Smarty Out**

**P.S I didn't proof-read, so sorry for any errors ;)**


	5. Chapter 5 - Oh, crap-balls

I unlocked the door of my apartment and walked inside. Exactly the way I had left it, complete with dirty laundry and all. It was a one-bedroom apartment, tiny by any standards. But, I wasn't here much so it didn't really matter. I don't get many holidays, being a master assassin and all. I glanced at the clock on the wall. 10 pm. Might as well get some rest. I made my way to my bedroom, flopped onto my bed and curled up under the sheets. I didn't even bother getting changed; I probably wouldn't sleep anyway. I needed to formulate a plan. How could I get into S.H.I.E.L.D? She's my twin, I know it, but I need to find out more. Who are my parents? Where am I from? Why was there no record of me? Where did my powers come from? I got up from my bed and started pacing around. Then, my phone rang. Clint.

"Hello?" I asked

"Hey Cas, it's me, Clint. I heard about your probation." Wow. That was fast.

"What about it?"

"I had a talk with Fury, and he's agreed to limit your probation"

"Umm...When was this?"

"2 minutes ago,"

"Oh," Clint never fails to amaze me.

"Anyways, Good news is you're only out for 2 weeks. Bad news, it's full probation. No contact with S.H.I.E.L.D whatsoever."

"What am I meant to do for two weeks! Clint, I need to talk to the woman."

"Just normal stuff. You have enough money, right?"

"Of course,"

"Then what's the issue?"

"Clint, I think that woman is my twin! She knows stuff I don't. I can't wait two weeks to see her, she might be set free before then!"

"Hell no. Doctor says her DNA isn't human so she won't be goi-"  
"What." I interrupted.

"Oh, ummm, I said the Doctor said her, umm, dinner isn't human, it's beef."

"What the fuck Clint, what do you mean her DNA isn't human?!"

"Well, most people don't like eating human meat so."

"Clint." I said dangerously.

"Yes?"

"What do you mean, her DNA isn't human." I heard a sigh on the other end of the phone.

"You want the truth?"

"All of it."

"Well...S.H.I.E.L.D.…" I heard a siren through the phone.

"I'll tell you later, the tesseract is playing up and they are ordering an evacuation."

"But-"  
"Bye Cas." I waited for a moment, then I heard voices. Clint had forgotten to hang up. I was about to smash the phone on the floor

(Anger issues, what can I say?) when I heard voices and footsteps

"We've prepared for this doctor. Harvesting energy from space." Fury?

"We don't have to harvest doctor, my calculations are far from complete. She's throwing off interference, radiation. Nothing harmful, low

levels of gamma radiation." Selvig? Is he talking about the tesseract?

"That can be harmful. Where's Agent Barton?"

"The Hawk? Up in his nest, as usual."

"Agent Barton, Report to me," The voice was louder than the others… Clint's walkie-talkie? I heard him slide down a rope and some more footsteps

"I gave you this detail so you could keep a close eye on things,"

"Well I see better from a distance,"

"Are you seeing anything that might set this thing off?"

"Doctor, its spiking again," Probably some random scientist

"No one's come or gone. It's oven is clean. No contacts, no I.M's. If there was any tampering, sir, it wasn't this end." Clint again.

"At this end?"

"Yeah, the cube is a doorway to the other end of space, right? The door opens from both sides," What the hell was going on?! I was just about to shout just that but the phone cut out and I was left staring blankly at the mobile. _**(A/N Heeeey guys. Just letting you know that that was when the tesseract portal opens. Remember that blue aura thing that crept up the walls? Well, it messed Clint's phone up. Some of you probably got this, but for some of my, err, less intelligent friends an explanation was needed (Here ya go Ivy ;D))**_

My gut was telling me something was wrong… very wrong. I started jumping a little on the spot. Do I risk Fury's fury (pun intended) and follow my instincts, or stay here? My instincts won. I grabbed the keys from my bed side table and sprinted to the door. No. I would get there faster if I ran. I chucked the keys on the kitchen counter and sprinted towards S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters.

* * *

The cold night air whipped my face as I sprinted towards headquarters. I passed cars on the highway as I ran and panted heavily. Running at this speed really took its toll. I arrived at headquarters in 5 minutes. The ground was shaking as I jumped over the id machine and sprinted inside while walls crumbled around me. I needed to get out. The woman. Shit, they would have forgotten about her. I ran to the elevator and pressed the down button. Idiot, this is what stairs are for. I jumped down them, three or four at a time until I got to the cell they were holding her in. I charged against the door, smashing it with my left shoulder. The door gave in and I fell into the cell. The woman looked at me. There was fear in her eyes mixed with confusion.

"Look, I don't have time to explain, but we need to go, now." I commanded, motioning outside. As I said that, a chunk of the ceiling fell next to her.

"You may be right," she said. we raced towards the stairs. We dodged falling debris and ran outside and as we ran, the ground gave way behind us and collapsed into a crater type thing. We exchanged glances. Thank god she's fast

I thought. I saw a black van in the distance with Coulson in it. I grabbed her hand and sprinted even faster towards it. When we were close enough we both jumped in and collapsed on the floor, panting like crazy.  
"Hey coulson," I managed to say between breaths.

"What is she doing here?" He glared at me.

"Not being crushed," she answered for me. I half-smiled at her. It was then I noticed all the guards sitting next to Coulson.

"I'm not a threat, see?" She held up her hands, which were still hand-cuffed together. By the looks of them, they weren't normal 'cuffs. Then again, was she?

"No threat here, Coulson. So, wanna tell me what happened?" I asked. He opened his mouth to speak but his walkie-talkie cut him off.

"The tesseract is with a hostile force. I have a lot of men down. Hill?" Fury. I raised an eyebrow at Coulson.

"A lot of men still under. Don't know how many survivors."

"Sound the general call, I want every living soul not needing rescue looking for that briefcase" Briefcase?

"Roger That," Agent Hill again.

"Coulson, get back to base. This is a level seven. As of right now, we are at war." I gulped and glanced at Coulson.

"Hold on, wasn't your base just destroyed?" The woman piped up

"What do we do?" Coulson asked the walkie-talkie, ignoring her.

"What happened?" I asked Coulson after a brief pause.

"Loki… do you know Loki?" I nodded. Fury made me read his file a long time ago.

"He took the tesseract." Coulson finished solemnly.

Oh, crap-balls.

* * *

The rest of the trip was silent. At one point, I tried to get her hand-cuffs off but Coulson shook his head. I had a rough idea of where we were going. By base, I assumed Fury meant the heli-carrier. It was a wonder of modern technology, but I saw it as a flying hunk of metal with a few computers. Needless to say, Fury didn't like my attitude towards it. I hated small, confined spaces. Call it claustrophobia, if you want. I also didn't particularly like heights. I mean, I wasn't scared of them, but I liked having my feet firmly planted on the ground. When the truck stopped, I let Coulson and the guards out first, then the woman and I leapt out. Fury was waiting for us.

Oh, crap-balls.

It was an awkward silence for a few moments.

"Tell me, Agent Ash, what does the word "Probation" mean to you?" He growled.

"Hey, I just came to get her. Speaking of which, we'll be on our way now," I flashed a fake smile and started to walk backwards, my hand clasping the woman's forearm.

"She isn't going anywhere." Fury hissed.

"I'm right here," The woman rolled her eyes.

"I go where she goes," I declared.

"That isn't your call to make," Fury glared at me with his one eye.

"You… can see me, right?" The woman said. Fury and I both shot her a look that said Shut up, You don't have a say in this.

"Fury, I'm not leaving her." I glared right back at Fury. You could practically taste the tension in the air. Finally, Fury gave in.

"You both can stay here. Agent Ash, you'll be in your normal room. You-" He pointed at the woman,"Can stay in one of the interrogation rooms." Oh well, can't expect much more from Fury.

"Thankyou si-"  
"I will fire you on the spot if you mess anything up," Fury growled. A hollow threat, and we both knew it.

"Yes, sir." I mock saluted him and made my way onto the heli-carrier, with the woman following suite.

* * *

**AN:**

**Heeeey everyone! Yet another chapter completed, and we still don't know anything about the mysterious woman. :O**

_**I hate suspense**_

**Oh, hey Cassie. Everyone, meet the star of the show, Cas! *applause erupts* So, cassie, liking your life so far?**

_**Umm….**_

**That's great to hear. In regards to a review, we will find out more about the woman… next chapter. Hey, Cas, don't growl at me, it's not polite. Anyways, I'll see you guys later ;)**

_**Wait! Can't you at least tell me if she really is my twin?**_

**Aww, Cas, don't give me those puppy dog eyes, you'll find out in good time...Can I just say, I'm not very happy with this chapter. It lacks... something! I'm not sure. But next chapter will be better, I almost promise ;)**

**Anyways, here are some of your review replies:**

**Avengerlicious: Thankyou! Ha, I don't shorten on purpose, it just happens when I type fast :)**

**A fixed broker (guest): I agree, last chapter wasn't my best...And I don't know about the describing thing though. I'm sorry about the proof-reading thing, I'm a lazy butt :p but thankyou for your reviews!**

**ILoveAnime89: Thankyou :) I will update faster next time.**

**Ophelia Lokisdottir : You'll have to wait until next chapter! :D**

**Smarty Out**


	6. Chapter 6 - It's a Vintage Set

We made our way through the heli-carrier and to the woman's "room". I opened the door slowly, but when she was about to walk in I stopped her with my fore-arm

"Hold on, I don't even know your name." I saw a pang of sadness in her eyes.

"You really don't remember?" She whimpered. I shook my head slowly, then heard the all-too-familiar sound of footsteps echoing around in the corridor. Echoing towards me.

"Agent Ash, Director Fury requests your presence on the bridge," A man in regulation S.H.I.E.L.D uniform commanded from behind me.

"I'll be right there," I said, turning my head so that I could just see him out of the corner of my eye. He did not move. I sighed and told her

"This conversation isn't over," I walked out of the room. I heard the distinctive click of the door locking and waited for the agent to lead me through the maze of corridors until we finally got to the bridge. The bridge- the control centre of the ship- was separated into two sections. The upper level held a meeting table, some chairs and Director Fury's central platform. The lower was filled with agents in uniform monitoring computers and generally doing S.H.I.E.L.D business. One of the walls was glass, and offered a fantastic view if one had the time to enjoy it. It seemed, though, that I didn't.

"Ahh, how nice of you to join us Agent Ash," Fury didn't even bother turning around. I swear that guy had eyes on the back of his head.

"Why don't you introduce yourself to Dr. Banner and Mr. Rogers," He instructed me. It was then I noticed the two men out of uniform, looking quite lost. I headed down some stairs and stuck my hand out in front of Captain America

"Hi Mr. Rogers, I'm Agent Ash and I'll be… actually I have no idea what I'll be doing. Probably whatever Patches tells me," I told him, earning a glare from Fury. Steve chuckled lightly,

"Nice to meet you ma'am." In front of us, Fury and Dr Banner were having a sciency conversation. Both Steve and I turned to listen in,

"How many spectrometers do you have access to?" Doctor Banner asked

"How many are there?" Fury retorted

"Call every lab you know, tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays. I'll rough out a tracking algorithm based on cluster recognition. At least we could rule out a few places. Do you have somewhere for me to work?"

"Agent Romanoff, would you show Dr. Banner to his laboratory, please." The director instructed

"You're gonna love it, Doc. We got all the toys. " Natasha said to Banner as they walked off.

"Did you understand a word of that?" I muttered.

"Nope," Steve replied

"Me neither. You're Captain America, right?" I asked.

"Yeah," He confirmed.

"Must be nice being a hero,"

"It's not all its cracked up to be," He mumbled. I heard the pain in his voice, and knew not to continue further. I remembered back to his file, but nothing too traumatis-Oh. His best friend, Buddy, was it? No, Bucky. God,that must have been awful. Oh, and leaving everything he loved behind in order to save the world. Never mind.

"What about you?" He changed the subject, "You work for S.H.I.E.L.D. What's that like?"

"Umm, you know, terrorists, superheroes, secret government business, blah blah blah," I trailed off. He frowned and asked,

"How old are you?" I just shrugged my shoulders.

"You don't know how old you are?" He questioned further,

"Nope." I answered. He opened his mouth to speak but Coulson cut him off,

"Would you mind signing my trading cards? I mean, if it's not too much trouble," I just stood there, silently laughing. He finally gathered up the courage to ask.

"No no, its fine," The captain replied a little awkwardly.

"It's a vintage set. Took me a couple of years to collect them all," He bragged. "Near mint. Slight boxing around the edges, but…"

"We got a hit," One of the agents called out from his desk. Our heads snapped to the direction of the noise, "Sixty seven percent match. Wait, cross match, seventy nine percent."

Coulson strode to the agent's screen and promptly asked

"Location?"

The agent replied with some place in Germany, and noted that he wasn't exactly hiding.

"Captain, Agent Ash, you're up," Fury commanded from behind us. I nodded and made my way to the top of the heli-carrier where a quinjet would be waiting for us.

* * *

We flew over a city in Germany, looking for a sign of Loki. And sure enough, he was giving a speech to a crowd that were kneeling before him, except for an old man.

"There are always men like you," The old man said bravely.

""Look to your elder people. Let him be an example," I watched as Loki raised his spear thing and fired a blast of blue light at the old man just as Steve jumped out of the plane. He deflected the light back towards Loki who fell over from the impact of it.

"You know, the last time I was in Germany, and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ending up disagreeing." The Captain declared, making his way through the crowd.

"The soldier. The man out of time." Loki replied, standing up.

"I'm not the one who's out of time," Steve retorted just as our jet flew into view.

"Loki, drop the weapon and stand down," Natasha's voice came through the loudspeakers. There's my queue, I thought as I jumped out of the plan and landed next to the Captain.

"The amnesiac. How nice of you to join us," Loki smiled mischievously as he shot blue light towards the jet, which Natasha dodged. I frowned, then I **(A/N: Hey guys. I'm going to make up a new verb: blurred. Cassie's, errr, power, is the ability to run really fast-a blur right?. I don't think sprinted does her speed justice, so I'm going to say blurred whenever she uses her "power" to run really fast, Okay? Okay.)** blurred behind him as Captain attacked him. Loki stopped the punch Steve threw at him so I performed a spinning kick to his head. He grunted in pain as he whirled around to attack me. Steve's shield collided with his back, but he acted as if he didn't feel it and decided to fight me instead. I ended up being thrown ten metres away while Steve and Loki continued the bout. I blurred over to Loki and soon the god was overwhelmed by our combined strength. He still wouldn't give up. He fired a shot at me, and I was thrown, yet again, 10 metres away, clutching my stomach in pain, while Steve continued to fight the God of Mischief. Then, an ACDC song blared through the PA and we saw a flash of light. Loki was thrown backwards by one of Iron Man's repulsor rays.

"Make a move, Reindeer Games," He commanded, pointing every weapon in his arsenal at Loki. The God of Mischief somehow changed attire and put his hands up in the universal "surrender"sign. I stood up and brushed myself off.

"Good move," Stark said, turning off the weapons.

"Mr Stark," Steve greeted

"Captain. Agent Ash," Stark said, turning to me.

"Mr Stark," I acknowledged him with a slight nod of the head

* * *

As we flew through the pitch black night sky, thunder filled our ears. There was a raging storm outside and I for one, hate storms. I stood next to the Captain and kept eyeing Loki nervously. There was something fishy about him. I was about to voice my concerns, but Steve did it for me.

"I don't like it," Captain muttered

"What, Rock of Ages giving up so easily?" Tony replied

"I don't remember it being that easy. That guy packs a wallop," Steve noted.

"I agree. He's a freaking God. Hell, he's the God of wouldn't come this easily if he didn't have a reason or a plan or something." I piped up. Steve turned to me and nodded.

"Still you are pretty spry, for an older fellow. What's your thing, pilates?" Stark said bluntly, completely ignoring my comment.

"What?" The captain asked, confused

"It's like calisthenics. You might have missed a couple of things, you know, doing time as a capsicle."

"Fury didn't tell me he was calling you in." Steve's brow furrowed.

"Well, there are a lot of things Fury doesn't tell you," Stark retorted. I silently tried to figure out what that meant, when a clap of unexpectedly loud thunder cut off my thoughts.

"What's the matter, scared of a little lightning?" Steve asked Loki.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows," He replied in that uber sexy voice of his. We heard a loud crash above our heads, as if something had landed on the roof. We all went into defensive mode: Stark grabbed his helmet, Steve his shield and I the nearest gun. Tony opened up the door thing and in landed a man-No, a God-in silver armour and a red cape who grabbed Loki by the neck and took off into the night.

"That is one good-looking God" I mumbled under my breath

"Now there's that guy," Tony muttered.

"Another Asgardian?" Natasha called over the roar of the open hangar.

"Yeah, Thor"I replied.

"Think the guys a friendly?" Steve asked

"File says he is," I told them.

"Doesn't matter. If he frees Loki or kills him, the Tesseract's lost" Tony pointed out. He headed towards the back of the plane.

"Stark, we need a plan of attack," Steve said

"I have a plan, attack" And with that, he flew out of the plane in pursuit of Mr Sexy and Mr Biceps.

"I'd sit this one out, Cap," Natasha advised, as if she could read his thoughts. And mine, quite frankly.

"I don't see how I can," Steve replied.

"These guys come from legends, they're basically gods,"

"There's only one God ma'am. And I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that," He too, jumped out of the plane with a parachute strapped to his back. I was about to reach for one when Natasha said

"Don't, Cas, You'll only hinder them," I sighed and sat down. She was right. As usual. So, I waited patiently for them to come back with the God of Mischief. The super sexy God of Mischief. And his super sexy brother. Are all gods that good looking? Maybe. I wonder if Greek gods are real too. I mean, if Norse gods are real, why not the Greek ones? Or the Egyptian ones. I soon myself softly singing Walk Like an Egyptian by the Bangles.

_All the old paintings on the tomb_

_They do the sand dance, don'cha know?_

_If they move too quick (Oh-Way-Oh)_

_They're falling down like a domino_

_And the bazaar man by the Nile_

_He got the money on a bet_

_GOLD crocodiles (Oh-Way-Oh)_

_They snap their teeth on a cigarette_

_Foreign types with their hookah pipes sing:_

_Way-oh-way-oh-way-ooo-aaa-ooo..._

_Walk like an Egyptian._

_The blonde waitresses take their trays_

_Spin around and they cross the floor._

_They've got the mo-_

My song was stopped when I heard a loud bang from beneath us, akin to a shockwave. Natasha and I exchanged looks, and no more than 2 minutes after the shockwave we were greeted by the two gods, the super soldier and the man in iron. Not a word was spoken during the flight to the heli-carrier.

* * *

**AN:**

**Hey World! Its me again! Sorry for not updating in- Oh gosh- 2 weeks :/ I was really sick last week and I had quite a few assignments this week :( Anyways, did you enjoy this installment of Gemini? Geez, Cassie cannot catch a break. There will be more of her sister in the next chapter :) Because I'm so evil and I like to keep you waiting in suspense :O**

**Oh, By the way, Cassie called Loki Mr Sexy and Thor Mr Biceps, just in case you were wondering who they were.**

**Smarty Out**


	7. Chapter 7 - Can't He Just Poof Out!

**AN: Hey guys :) Just a quick note to say that if a large section of the story is in italics, it means its a flashback. If someone is saying something, and it's in italics, it means they are talking in a different language. Example:**

"_I love Jellyfish,_" He said

**That's a different language**

_Jellyfish and I played on the swings, eating chicken and throwing sticks at a giant echidna. Jellyfish choked on his chicken, and died._

**Et voila, that's a flash back**

**Anyways, On to the story!**

* * *

**Cassie's POV**

As soon as the jet arrived on the runway atop of the heli-carrier, a swarm of S.H.I.E.L.D agents arrived to escort Loki to his cell. Natasha guided the Captain, Iron-Man and Thor to the bridge, but I snuck away from the group and made my way to the woman's room. When I got there, I saw the green light above the door that meant it was open. Bad sign. I quickly opened it to find the room vacant. You have got to be kidding me, I thought, Can't I ever catch a break?! I decided that the best course of action would be to head to the bridge. I quickly made my way there and found them all watching a screen. I peered over Natasha's shoulder to find Fury and Loki having a conversation/argument, with Loki being in the Hulk's cage. A cage that also held my sister.

"You bastard, Fury," I muttered, seething with anger. The screen disappeared as the conversation ended.

"He really grows on you, doesn't he," Bruce quipped.

"Loki's going to drag this out. So, Thor, what's his play?" Steve asked, ever the strategist.

"He has an army called the Chitauri, their not of Asgard nor any world know. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the earth. In return, I suspect, for the tesseract," Mr Biceps answered.

"An army, from outer space," Steve re-iterated.

"Perfect. How fucking perfect," I cussed, which caused Steve to frown at me.

"So he's building another portal. That's what he needs Erik Selvig for," Bruce said

"Selvig?" Thor asked.

"He's an astrophysicist," Bruce explained.

"He's a friend," Thor added.

"Loki has him under some kind of spell, along with one of ours," Natasha muttered. My heart sank. I had heard about Clint. Gods, I hope he's okay.

"I wanna know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here." Steve said.

"He's magical right? Can't he just, poof out?" I asked, making a variety of hand-motions that I haven't a clue of the meaning of. I saw Mr. Bicep's frown furrow in confusion at my amazing vocabulary.

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats, you could smell crazy on him," Bruce pointed out.

"Have care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard, and he's my brother," Thor responded.

"He killed eighty people in two days," Natasha retorted.

"He's adopted," Thor said quietly. Geez, their family has issues. I cringed as I thought about my family. The one in the cage with the psycho god. Fury better have some answers, or heads will roll.

"I think it's about the mechanics. Iridium, what did they need the Iridium for?" Bruce asked, getting us back on topic.

"It's a stabilizing agent," I heard the billionaire's voice behind me. I fought the urge to smile. Things are about to get a lot more interesting. I heard him mutter something to Coulson, before stating, "Means the portal won't collapse on itself, like it did at S.H.I.E.L.D. No hard feelings Point Break, you've got a mean swing," Tony lightly patted Thor's arm and continued, "Also, it means the portal can open as wide, and stay open as long, as Loki wants." He then started using some sailing lingo, and pointed out a man who was playing Galaga. I was only half paying attention. The other half was worrying about the woman in the cell with the crazy (albeit sexy) God, you know, because of his plans for world domination and so forth. What I did notice, though, was the sly trick Tony pulled, sticking a hacking device on Fury's podium. He started talking about science with Dr. Banner, which is when I completely zoned out. I also noticed Thor giving me strange looks throughout the conversation. Urghh! I needed to talk to the damn woman, but now I can't because Fury has stuck her in the cell with Loki. Bloody hell, he's a sneaky mother-

"Doctor Banner is only here to track the cube. I was hoping you might join him," I jumped when I heard Fury's voice behind me. That man certainly knows how to sneak up on you.

"Let's start with that stick of his. It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a hydra weapon." Steve said.

"I don't know about that, but it is powered by the cube and I'd like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys," The director said.

"Monkeys. I do not understand-" Thor began,

"I do. I understood that reference," Steve interrupted, obviously quite pleased with himself. I resisted the urge to face-palm.

"Shall we play,doctor?" Tony asked Bruce.

"This way, sir," Banner and Stark then made their way to the lab. I turned to Fury,

"Fury, hi, want to tell me why you put the woman in the same cell as a psycho murderous God?!" I half-screamed, causing all the agents in the room to stare and Thor to frown.

"I hope your not forgetting that the woman you are referring to is also a mass-murderer," Fury pointed out.

"She told you she was forced,"

"There is no evidence to point that way,"

"You saw the fucking cage," I argued

"Who's to say she was the one in it!" Our argument had turned into a shouting war. I was so, so angry with Fury. Who knows what Loki could do with her! He did turn Clint into his slave! I took a few deep breaths and calmly said,

"I am going to go talk to the woman. She has answers. And don't try to stop me,"

* * *

**The woman's POV**

I opened one eye groggily and sat up, sighing and rubbing my arm. The one that had been hit with four of those damn sleeping darts. I watched as a man walked into the clear cell in strange, green armour. I immediately felt the immortality coursing through his veins. Who was he? He and the man with the eye patch started up a conversation, and as I listened in I realised who I was in the presence of. I almost gasped. The silver-tongue, prince of asgard. My friend. My supposedly dead friend. The man with the eye patch left the, err, room, and Loki turned around and noticed me sitting on the solitary bench. He then smiled, which actually kinda scared me. His eyes were an unique shade of blue, unlike the emerald I knew. I wonder if he recognises me?

"Loki," I greeted him cautiously, after a while. He smirked, and opened his mouth to speak, but Cas walked into the room before he could answer. I could practically feel the anger radiating off her. Still has father's temper, I see. I stood up and made my way to the edge of the cell, with Loki watching my every move.

"So, what is your name?" My twin asked. I could not help the wave of sadness that washed over me. My own sister cannot remember my name. I looked at Loki as I revealed,

"Pollux," I saw realisation flash in Loki eyes, but none in Cas'.

"Pollux?" He whispered, "Castor?" He turned to my twin, who looked at me strangely,

"You know Loki?" She asked, then groaned, "You seriously aren't helping my get-you-out-of-a-cell case here,"

"Ahh, Barton told me about you. Can't remember a thing about your past. About me," He smiled devishly at Cas.

"Loki, stop." I commanded in vain.

"We were lovers, you and I," I watched as a look of horror replaced Cas' poker-face,"You helped me come up with half my plan. Do you really not remember?" He said smoothly, approaching the edge of the cell.

'Loki, stop!" I shouted, shoving him to the floor. I quickly turned to my twin,

"Lies, he speaks lies!" I felt her anger, her anxiety, her fear, crashing towards me in waves. "You are not the Loki I know," I hissed as he stood up.

"_I have changed,_" He spat in my native tongue, allowing us some privacy

"_For the worse,_" I retorted

"_Did your father tell you what I really am? A monste_r," He spun on his heels so that I was facing his back. I gently put my hand on his shoulder.

"_No. You are acting like a monster, you ar-_"  
"_Jötunn_," He spat quietly, shrugging my hand off. Of course father had told me. I wasn't phased in the least. Perhaps it was because I had no experience with frost giants.

"_Makes no are the same Loki, whether that be Asgardian or Jötunn. Though, from what I've heard, I'm not so sure_," I told him, stepping back towards my sister.

"Go ahead, ask away,"

"How the hell did I know what you were saying?" She asked, almost angrily.

"'Tis your native tongue," I responded. After a pause, she asked,

"Who, Who am I?" Her voice wavered slightly, as if she were trying not to show weakness.

"You are Castor. My sister, my twin. Goddess of Horsemanship and Protector of those who venture on the seas. Half of the Discouri or Gemini, as mortals call us. Daughter of Jupiter, God of the skies and thunder." I spoke softly, as if to avoid startling her. Loki smirked,

"Olympians. Pathetic." I grabbed his throat and slammed it against the wall of the cell, cracking the glass and causing the cage to jerk down. I then heard laughter behind me and I let go of his neck, confused.

"Enlighten me. What is so funny?" I asked my sister.

"Right, a Goddess, me. You must of hit your head in the car crash too then," She ceased her laughter and turned around so that her back was towards me and she sighed quietly, "No answers here,"

"Why do you not believe me?" I asked, feeling deflated.

"Science trumps crazy twin," She explained. I gave her a look that said "elaborate". She rolled her eyes, "DNA tests show that I'm a mutant. An evolved human. Not some crazy Olympian God," She said, walking out of the room.

"Wait!" I cried, but she was too far away to hear me. I slid down the glass wall until I was sitting facing Loki.

"_Why are you here_?" I asked, cutting straight to the chase.

"_To rule Midgard,_" He smirked.

"_Good luck with that_," I muttered. He smirked

"_Lost faith in me, have we_?"

"_I lost faith in you when I heard that you fell from the Bi-Frost,_" I said quietly, "_Why didn't you contact me? I thought you dead_," My voice cracked as I remember the day my uncle contacted me on Earth and told me what had happened. One of my best friends, dead. I cried rivers that day. I looked up at Loki, my eyes brimming with tears. He didn't reply.

"_What would Thor say if he saw you like this_?" I asked.

_"Why don't you ask the brute yourself_," He said with disgust evident in his voice. He motioned behind me and I looked over my shoulder.

"Thor!" I smiled, standing up, quickly wiping my eyes.

"_I never thought I would see you here_," He replied.

"_Likewise. Why are you here_?" I asked. He glanced over my shoulder at the God of Mischief.

"_Right, gotcha_," I muttered.

"_What about yo_u?" He asked.

"_Banished a year ago by Father. I… don't want to talk about it_," I said quietly.

"_And Castor for the same reason?_"

"_She refused to stay in Olympus while I went to Earth. Stubborn fool_," I explained, "_Do you know why she-_"

_"Does not recognise us_?" He interrupted me. I nodded.

"_No, I do not,_" He said sadly. An agent near the door of the cell touched his ear and then muttered something to Thor. He sighed,

"_I must leave. Until next time_," He walked off with the agent.

"_Don't leave me in here with him!_" But, he could not hear me. I turned around to face Loki once more. He smirked,

"_Afraid of me, are we_?"

I shuddered involuntarily, "_You really have changed,_" He turned his back to me, and I left it at that. His eerie blue eyes scared the hell out of me.

What happened to him?

More importantly, what happened to Castor?

* * *

**AN:**

**Yo! Exam and assignment week- that's my excuse for updating late. Oh, and I gave myself a grade 2 ankle sprain while tripping down some stairs. Go me. Anywho, Did you like this episode!? We know who they are now! THE REAL GEMINI! Did ya see that comin? ;) **

**I also realised that blurred is already a verb... Derp. But, I did add an extra meaning to it, so my point was still valid :D**

**And, for the record, Loki is super sexy. Full stop. But... Thor is my favorite of the brothers. Sorry Loki fans!**

**See you all next time!**

**Smarty Out **


	8. Chapter 8 - I'm a separate species?

Cas' POV

I walked out of the room, passing Thor in the hallway, who-once again- gave me a strange look. I shook it off and continued my walk. I passed a corner and looked up, seeing the familiar dent in the roof caused by a certain archer. I involuntarily smiled at the memory. My smile faded as I remembered Clint. He would have been able to help me with my problem. I gave myself a reality check. He's still alive, just… possessed. And if he were here, he would have much better things to do than to deal with my issues.

"Ash, I need you to go supervise Stark," The voice buzzed in my ear.

"Why?" I lightly touched the ear-piece and responded.

"Just do it," The voice stopped. I sighed and turned left, heading towards the lab.

* * *

I got there just in time to see Stark jab Bruce with something sharp and pointy. I realised why Fury needed me to keep tabs on Stark. The man was clearly crazy.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I cried, just as Steve said, "Hey!"

"Are you nuts?" Steve asked Tony.

"Probably," I replied, lunging for the electric rod thing. I snatched it out of Stark's hands and placed it on the table in front of me, making sure it was in my line of sight.

"Jury's out," Stark responded. He turned to Bruce, "You really do have a lid on it, don't you. What's your secret? Mellow jazz, bongo drums, huge bag of weed?"

"Is everything a joke to you?" Steve asked, irritated by Stark's near-constant smart remarks. Have to say that I agree with him.

"Funny things are," Tony said

"That's your idea of funny? You've got a pretty whack sense of humour, Stark," I replied, crossing my arms. Steve glanced at me,

"Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship is certainly not funny. No offense, Doc" Steve said

"It's alright, I wouldn't come aboard if I couldn't handle pointy things," Banner reassured Steve

"You're tiptoeing, big man. You need to strut," Tony commented.

"And you need to focus on the problem, Mr Stark," Steve retorted

"You think I'm not? Why did Fury call us and why now? Why not before? What isn't he telling us? I can't do the equation unless I have all the variables," He pointedly looked at me

"You think Fury's hiding something." Steve said flatly, he too looking at me. What do they think I know?!

"Hey, I'm just an innocent bystander," I said

"No one in S.H.I.E.L.D is innocent," He replied. I snarled. I could tell that I wasn't going to like this guy. Actually, I could tell that by his grand entrance a while ago, but that's not important.

"He's a spy. Captain, he's the spy. His secrets have secrets," He paused to look at Banner, "It's bugging him, too, isn't it,"

"Uh...I just wanna finish my work here and-" Bruce tried to avoid the subject but I cut him off by saying-

"Doctor?"

"'A warm light for all mankind to share', Loki's jab at Fury about the cube." Banner said, after a pause.

"Yeah, I heard it," Steve replied.

"Well, I think that was meant for you. Even if Barton didn't tell Loki about the tower, it was still all over the news,"

"The Stark Tower? That big ugly," Steve paused when Stark gave him a look, "Building in New York?" I chuckled at Steve's remark, causing Stark to glare at me. Again.

"It's powered by Stark Reactors, self sustaining energy source. That building will run itself for what, a year?" Bruce asked Stark

"That's just the prototype. I'm kind of the only name in clean energy right now," Tony bragged

"So why didn't SHIELD bring him in on the Tesseract project? I mean, What are they doing in the energy business in the first place?" Banner asked

"It's no use blundering in the dark. How long till you finish hacking into S.H.I.E.L.D?" I asked Tony.

"What? Did you just say-" Tony cut Rogers off by saying.

"Jarvis has been running it since I hit the bridge. In a few hours we'll know every dirty secret S.H.I.E.L.D has ever tried to hide,"

"Yet you're confused about why they didn't want you around?" Steve asked

"An intelligence organization that fears intelligence? Historically, not awesome," Stark said,

"I think Loki's trying to wind us up. This is a man who means to start a war, and if don't stay focused, he'll succeed. We have orders, we should follow them," Steve pointed out.

"Stark following orders. That's something I'd like to see," I told them.

"Following's not really my style," Tony replied

"And you're all about style, aren't you?" Steve said

"Of the people in this room, which one is; a) wearing a spangly outfit, and b) not of use?" Tony commented, "You too, Agent,"

"Fury told me to keep tabs on you. I can't imagine why," I replied, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Steve, tell me none of this smells a little funky to you?" Banner asked Steve. There was a pause, before Steve said,

"Just find the cube," with that, he stormed out of the room. As soon as Rogers was out of earshot, Tony said,

"That's the guy my dad never shut up about? Wondering if they shouldn't have kept him on ice."

"He's an American patriot. The original super-hero. Didn't your parents teach you to respect your elders?" I replied

"Didn't yours?" He retorted.

"The guy's not wrong about Loki, he does have the jump on us," Bruce interjected.

"He's been a step ahead of us this whole time. He's got to have some way of knowing what we're going to do. Loki must have inside knowledge, but how?" I mumbled quietly,thinking out loud. I mentally face-palmed when I realised,_ Clint, of course. He knows everything about S.H.I.E.L.D. He's clearance level 9 for goodness sakes! Great, now Loki knows everything about us and we don't know anything about him. I love being in the dark._

"What he's got is an ACME dynamite kit. It's gonna blow up in his face, and I'm gonna be there when it does," Tony replied

"And I'll read all about it," Bruce said

"Or you could join the fight," I said.

"Suit up with the rest of us," Tony agreed, for once.

"Ah, see. I don't get a suit of armour. I'm exposed, like a nerve. It's a nightmare," I could hear the pain in the Doctor's voice. I felt bad for the guy.

"You know, I've got a cluster of shrapnel, trying every second to crawl its way into my heart," He paused to tap his arc reactor, "This stops it. This little circle of light. It's part of me now, not just armour. It's a terrible privilege,"

"But you can control it," Bruce replied

"Because I learned how,"

"It's different,"

"Is it?" I asked Banner.

"Hey, I've read all about your accident. That much gamma exposure should have killed you," Tony said

"A terrible privilege," I muttered

"So you're saying that the Hulk, the other guy, saved my life? That's nice. It's a nice sentiment. Save it for what?" Banner asked

"I guess we'll find out,"

"You might not enjoy that,"

"And you just might," Tony retorted. After a while, Bruce asked me, "So, what's your story? I didn't see your file."

"I work for S.H.I.E.L.D." I replied

"No shit," Tony interjected, swiping at a screen in front of him.

"I've worked with them for about a year now," I elaborated.

"Why did you join them?" Bruce continued,

"No other option," I looked down at my feet, which were swaying from the stool I was sitting from. I could tell that he had some more questions, but he left it at that, for which I was grateful. I wasn't in the mood for talking about my personal life. Banner and Stark kept making idle chitchat for a while and I just sat there, bored. Why do I get stuck with baby-sitting duty? Oh, right, because Fury said so. After a while, a voice came through my ear-piece

"Loki means to unleash the Hulk. Keep Banner in the lab, I'm on my way," Natasha. Shit.

"Banner, are you okay?" I got off my stool and headed to the two geniuses.

"Fine, why?" He asked.

"Just, errr... stay calm, got it?" I stalled, hoping I wouldn't have to see the Hulk today.

"Mr. Stark, what are you doing?" Mr. High and Mighty walked into the room and asked looking annoyed, as usual.

"Uh...kind of been wondering the same thing about you," Tony replied.

"You're supposed to be locating the Tesseract,"

"They are," I butted in. Banner nodded,

"The model's locked and we're sweeping for the signature now. When we get a hit, we'll have the location within half a mile,"

"And you'll get your cube back, no muss, no fuss," His screen beeped, and Tony asked, "What is Phase 2?" Steve walked into the room and plonked a large weapon on one of the tables,

"Phase 2 is SHIELD used the cube to make weapons," He turned to Stark, "Sorry, computer was moving a little slow for me,"

"Rogers, we gathered everything related to the Tesseract. This does not mean that we're-" Tony cut Fury off by showing a screen with blueprints on it,

"I'm sorry, what were you lying?"

"Are you kidding me, Fury?" I said in disgust. I thought low of Fury, but using an energy source like the tesseract to make weapons? Wow. And… why didn't I know about Phase 2? Probably because Fury knew that I would oppose it.

"I was wrong, Director. The world hasn't changed a bit," Steve added. Natasha and Thor walked into the lab. As soon as they did, Banner asked Natasha,

"Did you know about this?"

"You wanna think about removing yourself from this environment, doctor?" She retorted,

"You're the one that dragged him here," I interjected, resulting in a glare from Natasha.

"I was in Calcutta, I was pretty well removed," Bruce said,

"Loki's manipulating you," She revealed,

"And you've been doing what, exactly?"

"You didn't come here just because I bat my eyelashes at you,"

"Yes, and I'm not leaving because suddenly you get a little twitchy," Banner motioned to the screen, " I'd like to know why S.H.I.E.L.D is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction,"

"Because of him," Fury said, pointing to Thor.

"Me?" Thor asked,

"Last year earth had a visitor from another planet who had a grudge mass that leveled a small town. We learned that not only are we not alone, but we are hopelessly, hilariously, out gunned," Fury explained.

"So you blame the alien guy for your arsenal of nuclear weapons. Nice work, Patches," I snarled. Fury was really pissing me off now.

"My people want nothing but peace with your planet," Thor argued.

"But you're not the only people out there, are you? And, you're not the only threat. The world's filling up with people who can't be matched, they can't be controlled,"

"Like you control the cube?" Steve butted in.

"So, you decided to build a missile," I spat.

"You're work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it, and his allies. It is the signal to all the realms that the earth is ready for a higher form of war," Thor said

"A higher form?" Steve asked.

"You forced our hand. We had to come up with something," Fury said, desperate for a valid excuse.

"A nuclear deterrent, cause that always calms everything right down," Tony interjected

"Remind me how you made your fortune Stark?" Fury retorted,

"I'm sure if he still made weapons, Stark would be neck deep-" Tony cut Rogers off with

"Wait! Wait! Hold on! How is this now about me?"

"I'm sorry, isn't everything?" Steve replied. Then, the group started arguing like crazy, so I took the opportunity to look at Pollux's file on the screen. Stark's comment about Fury having loads of secrets made me wonder if he was keeping some from me. I didn't doubt it. I quickly scanned over it, nothing I didn't already know, until it said "sister of Cassie Ash,". I clicked on the link, intrigued. I didn't think that Fury believed showed two pictures of DNA, side by side, with a caption under them. Well, I think it was DNA. It looked different from a normal humans. I mean, instead of a double helix it had a triple helix. Weird. I read the caption. Some stuff about us being twins and... Wait- that was my DNA?! But- but I had read my file. It said I was a mutant. It showed me a picture of my DNA. Normal, aside from a few different pairings. But this DNA was completely different from a normal human's... I clicked on the link that lead to my profile.

"Name: Cassie Ash

Clearance Level: 6

History: Found by S.H.I.E.L.D after some atmospheric disturbances. She and her recently captured twin- Pollux- were found running away from regulation S.H.I.E.L.D helicopters before Agent Barton shot her down with tranquilizers. They had an adverse effect on her memory, and resulted in amensia. Upon awakening, she was told that she was found in a car crash. She then joined S.H.I.E.L.D.

List of successful mission:

Jacksonville

Darwin

Beijing

I stopped reading, dumbfounded. I re-read the file on my DNA. It was very different from a human's. It also said it was similar to Thor's, but not enough to be labelled as the same species. Species!?

I'm a separate species!?

Maybe Pollux was telling the truth. I felt a surge of anger ripple through my body. They had lied to my face.

My best-friend, Clint, had lied to my face.

"I'm not afraid to hit an old man-Hey, Thor, can you turn off the thunder?" Tony said

"Tis not my doing," He replied. We all paused when a huge crash of thunder rippled through the ship.

"Put on the suit," Steve said to Stark. I gasped when I caught my reflection in the glass overlooking the bridge. My eyes were faintly glowing gold. Not my usual golden eyes irises, my whole eyeball was glowing gold!

Holy Shit!

That had never happened before.

Then, there was an explosion.

* * *

**AN:**

**Hey guys, sorry for the late update, those are becoming regular now...**

**Anyways, I don't own the Avengers or their plot.**

**This chapter was hardish to write. The parts that I had trouble with were the conversations that are actually in the movie, because I didn't want Cas to steal other characters lines so I had to invent my own. That was tough. But hey, I proof-read this chapter :D So, hopefully, there aren't many mistakes.**

**Don't forget to Review people!**

**Smarty Out**


	9. Chapter 9 - Do Not Touch Me, Monster

_Pollux's POV_

I heard an explosion that rocked the… err… wherever we were. Agents were running everywhere. It seemed like utter chaos.

Then, I heard an earth-shattering roar.

Loki smiled to himself.

"What have you done," I hissed. All I could hear was gun-shots, screams and explosions.

"Answer me," I said harshly

"What I needed to," He said smoothly. I looked into his sharp, crystal blue eyes. His eyes used to be so full of warmth, life, and mischief. Now, they were just a cold, desolate wasteland. I felt my own brimming with tears. I turned away, trying to hide them but he quickly stood up and wiped them away from my eyes. As if he cared.I glared at him

"Do not touch me, monster," I spat.

"You call me a monster, dear Pollux, and yet you stand here, with the blood of innoce-"

"I was forced! They tortured me, Loki. You, you on the other hand, kill because it is fun," I scowled and he slapped me across the face. My mouth hardened into a grim line as he hissed,

"Never speak to me in that tone, Pollux. You are lucky you are still alive," I could feel the hot red mark forming on my cheek, contrasting with the cold, salty tears freely flowing from my eyes.

"You swore you would never hurt me," My voice was barely audible as I recounted the last time we had seen each other. He wanted to demonstrate a new spell...

_His eyes were bright and wide with excitement, like a child's. I smiled as I fell into the smooth velvety chair in one of the libraries in Odin's palace. The books lined the walls from floor to ceiling, each containing a story to be told or a spell to be learned. The soft lighting in the room just made it all the more magical. The parts of the library that weren't covered in books were golden, just like the necklace Loki had given me at one of his father's feasts. It was the most beautiful thing I owned, with a beautiful emerald dangling delicately off the gold chain._

_"You're not watching, Pollux," Loki grumbled, snapping me out of my thoughts. I chuckled lightly,_

_"Okay, I am ready," I watched in awe as he created silver creatures out of thin air and made them dance around me. They looked as if they were made out of star dust, shimmering in and out of existence. I was so entranced by their beauty that I did not notice Loki's smile transform into his signature "prank" smirk. I watched the creatures dance into the air above me, and transform into a huge, ferocious looking bildshnipe. The stardust faded into an inferno and the bildshnipe eapt towards me, about to consume me. I screamed before it dissipated into thin air, Loki chuckling lightly._

_"Gods, I thought it was going to kill me," I told Loki jokingly. His smile turned into a serious frown. He strode towards me and said,_

_"I would never hurt you,"_

_"Promise?" I asked_

_"Promise,"_

_"Okay, now do that again, this time without the dragon," I smiled. He too,smiled and took a few steps back. Soon, the stardust creatures were dancing around me once more…_

Loki didn't say anything in reply. Maybe he didn't remember, or maybe his mouth just didn't have a smart remark this time. He simply glared once more and turned to face the door, which then opened. I followed him as he walked out. What harm could it do? I could use a little freedom. I had been caged up far too long by mortals. I heard some heavy footsteps, and noticed that the real Loki had turned invisible. I turned around to see Loki's doppelganger about to exit the cage.

"NO!" Thor roared, charging at the clone. The clone dissipated, leaving Thor to fall into the cage. The real Loki appeared, and closed the door.

"Thor!" I cried.

"Are you ever going to not fall for that?" Loki said condescendingly. Thor smacked the glass with his hammer, leaving a crack in its wake. The cage jerked down a bit, like it had done when I had smashed Loki's neck into it's laughed,

"The humans think us immortal," He approached what I assumed to be the controls for the cage, "Shall we test that?" I was about to reply when I heard a man gasp and fall to the floor. An agent stepped into the room holding a large weapon.

"Move away please," he asked, sounding surprisingly calm for the situation he was in. Loki slowly backed away from the controls.

"You like this? We started working on the prototype after you sent the destroyer," The agent said.

Destroyer? I mouthed to Thor, who shook his head in a manner which said, "We shall discuss this later,".

"Even I don't know what it does," He continued. The weapon powered up, and he said, "Do you want to find out?" Immediately after the words had left his mouth, the real Loki appeared behind him and stabbed a dagger in his back.

"Noo!" Thor cried. I stared at the man in horror. I don't know why I did. I had killed quite a few mortals in my life, I had seen death. I mean, for Hades sake I lived in the underworld! Loki started moving back towards the controls, my eyes following his movements carefully. He pressed a button and the floor opened up, revealing that we were a long way up.

"Loki, don't, please," I begged, sightly gagging because of all the people I was begging to, it was him. His hand hovered over the button,"He's your brother,"

"He is not my brother!" He snapped, pressing it. The cage dropped silently.

"He loved you like one!" I replied. "Dad, if your watching, please don't let him die," I whispered, hoping that he would hear me.

"Your going to lose," The dying agent said. Oh, I had forgotten about him."It's in your nature,"

"Your heroes are scattered. Your floating fortress falls from the sky. Where is my disadvantage?" Loki said smoothly.

"You lack conviction," He replied.

"I don't think I-" Loki didn't get to finish what he was saying, because he was shot by a blast from the cannon the Agent was holding.

"So that's what it does," He finished. I went over to him,

"Now, if you had done that earlier, instead of making a speech, you wouldn't be like this," I said, realising I didn't know much about the biology of mortals. Well, modern mortals anyway. "Errr, you're bleeding quite a lot there, can you, ummm, make it stop?" I asked hopefully. Castor burst into the room.

"Coulson!" She cried, rushing to his side. She pressed her fingers to her ear. "We need medical attention near the Hulk's cell," She said, looking at me.

"Loki," I said. She nodded.

"Hey Cas," The man muttered.

"Hey Coulson. Not to kind of dwell on my problems here while your dying and stuff, but did you know about me being…" She stopped, and he nodded.

"I'm sorry," He offered. The man with the eye-patch also came into the room and kneeled in front of the son of coul,

"Sorry boss, the guy rabbited," He said. Patch removed the gun from his lap and commanded,

"Just stay awake," He grabbed his chin and said forcefully, "Eyes on me,"

"I'm clocking out here," The agent whispered.

"Not an option," Patches said quickly.

"It's okay boss, this was never gonna work. If they didn't have something… to…" And with that, he exhaled for the last time. The man with the patch looked down.

"Pluto have mercy on your soul," I murmured. Some men in white came and slipped his body into a black bag, for reasons I am not sure. He put his finger to his ear, like Cas,and said,

"Agent Coulson is down… They're here… They called it,"

"I am sorry for your loss," I said to them, noticing that Cas was on the verge of crying. Fury looked me over.  
"I am not a threat, so please do not treat me as such," I told him. "I am against Loki's actions, and wish to pledge my services to the fight against him and his army," He was silent for a moment. "You need all the help you can get," I added. Fury noticed how desperate the situation was becoming.

"Ash, you're responsible for her. Anything she does will be on your head. Am I clear?" He barked. Cas nodded,

"Yessir,"

He turned around dramatically, his cape billowing out from behind him and left us alone.

"What made you change your mind?" I asked my twin.

"Huh?" She replied

"You trust me. Have you recovered your memories?" She shook her head.

"I found out that they lied to me…" Her eyes were downcast, staring at the spot where the son of coul's body was.

"I assume you have some questions then," I said, hoping that they wouldn't be too hard to answer. And perhaps there was hope yet. Moneta, maybe she could help.

"If we're the real Gemini, how come we are female?" She asked. I laughed loudly,

"The myths always get it wrong. But we did have fairly short hair at the time," I grinned, remembering back to our days in Greece.

"And, we're demigods? Who live in Olympus?" My smile fell

"It's a little more complicated than that," I sighed, massaging the bridge of my nose, "We- officialllyWhen you were killed, Father took pity and made you immortal. That said, he sentenced us to live 6 months in the underworld, 6 months in Olympus. Apart. But Father did grant us one day together in Olympus each year."

What was that saying? Oh yes, What god giveth, god taketh away.

"So, why are you-we- on earth?" She asked. I grimaced.

"I did something. Something stupid. And we were banished here,"

"Here? Earth, as a punishment? But it's great here…" She drifted off, probably in realisation that it wasn't. Earth was a horrible, cruel place filled with horrible, cruel mortals.

"Mortals crave immortality. Some would go to great lengths for the blood of one. Perhaps to fight for them?" I knew what that felt like. My captors had been less than kind to me. Her eyes opened wide in shock.

"But- Clint-He wouldn't-Fury wouldn't-Oh…" She stammered, "So, they were just using me," She summed up.

"I need some time to…" She stepped back and exited the room. I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding. I stepped cautiously to the barrier that separated where the cell once was and where I was standing. Staring intently at the floor where Thor had fallen through, I thought about Loki. Had he gone that far over, that he would sacrifice his own brother? Why didn't he kill me then? The line between good and evil suddenly seemed to become blurrier the longer I stared at it.

* * *

**Hey Guys!**

**Moneta is the goddess of memory, if I remembered correctly (see what I did there? ;D) I guess y'all want an apology for not updating for around a month. Well, I'm sorry. I've kind of gotten bored of this story, and there are loads of other stories i want to write at the moment :P**

**So, this story should finish in 4 chapters ish. Sorry about that :/**

**Smarty Out**


End file.
